Carousel
by Neopuff
Summary: Oneshot. They were trapped as they rode the carousel around and around…and neither had the strength to stop it on their own. [Slight NejiTen Neji x Tenten] Song Fiction to the song Carousel by Linkin Park. Rated K just to be safe.


Okayokay…I'm just doin' my own little angsty Tenten and Neji centric story. Not necessarily NejiTen…but, hey! It's got them in it!

I freaking LOVE Linkin Park, and this is my favorite song. For some reason, though, whenever I listen to the first part…Tenten came into mind.

Weird, huh?

Anyways…enjoy the angst!

Carousel 

_She can't hide no matter how hard she tries_

_Her secret disguise behind her lies_

_And at night she cries away her pride_

With eyes shut tight, staring at her inside… 

She rolled around slowly and painfully in her bed…another sorrowful night of crying. It was every night…every night since…

Her parents were slaughtered.

It never left her mind. A six-year-old girl…walking home from school, only to come in just as her father was being finished off by a maniac. Nothing could make that memory go away. It would haunt her mind until the day she died…nothing could stop it.

_All her friends know why she can't sleep at night_

_All her family asking if she's all right_

_All she wants to do is get rid of this hell_

But all she's gotta do is stop kidding herself… 

Lee knew what was wrong…he knew of what happened. But what could he do? Nothing. No one could help her.

Everyday during training, she shows up as perky as she came…a mask to cover her sullen lifestyle. But…it wasn't helping some people, some could still see that something was wrong…no one can change the look in their own eyes…

_She can only fool herself for so long_…_She can only fool herself for so long_…_She can only fool herself for so long_…_She c_an only fool herself…

It wouldn't be long until she cracked…for her, it felt worse than it did for Uchiha Sasuke. He had power…he had the option of avenging his family…but her? No…the killer committed suicide after massacring her parents. There was nothing to help her feel better even…nothing at all…

_When it comes to how to live his life_

_He can't be told_

_Says he's got it all under control_

_Thinks he knows it's not a problem he's stuck with_

_But in reality, it'd be a problem to just quit…_

He never did anything after his father was killed. He watched that, he and his mother cried for hours…

He never cried about it again. He had it under control. Nothing could bother him. He'd be fine.

It's no problem…he'll move on…he's strong…he's got the willpower…

But everyone knows, his cousins especially, that inside he's hurt…and it'd be better to try and solve the hurt than ignore it…

_An addict and he can't hold the reigns_

_The pain is worse 'cause his friends have it the same_

_Tries to slow down the problem he's got_

_But can't get off the carousel_

_Until he makes it stop…_

Uchiha Sasuke has the problem…only he didn't have to witness it firsthand. Lee has no problem…he's always happy…because Gai-sensei is like a father to him.

But he knows he's got a problem. Every year…it reaches the anniversary of that horrible day once again…and he can't stand it.

It makes him want to do crazy things…

Nothing will ever happen if he doesn't do anything to stop it.

_He can only fool himself for so long…He can only fool himself for so long…He can only fool himself for so long…He can only fool himself…_

It won't be long before he gives in to the hurt. On his father's birthday…it's hard to think that he was right there, watching his father turn and roll on the floor in pain. Eventually he'd give in…and the thought was horrifying…

_Try to fly with the wings I gave you_

_Try to do what you believe and I'll save you…_

One knew of the other's problems. One had no clue. But either way…they tried to help each other out when they looked depressed or sad.

_I'm too weak to face me_

_I never know just why you run_

_So far away, far away from me_

_I never know just why you run_

_So far away, far away from me…_

But for the most part…they couldn't grasp the real message they were sending to each other.

She told him…then ran from the pain…

He hadn't known…he'd been such a jerk through their life…hers was worse than his for some part…he still had a mother…

She kept running…

He wanted to run after her…but what would he say? There was nothing he could do to help her…

Just like she could do nothing to help him…

Neji and Tenten…separating in pain and weakness…

Were trapped as they rode the carousel around and around…

And neither had the strength to stop it on their own.

And neither thought what would happen if they worked together…

**End**

Whoa...

Leik, teh angst, yo.

…

Well…eventually I said their names.

Only once in the story do you read the words Neji, or Tenten.

Lee, a few times. Sasuke, a few times.

Because Lee is their teammate and Sasuke is the main emo character.

Done while listening to...

Guess.

C'mon, guess!

Yup, Carousel by Linkin Park.

This is really short, btw, but I still like it.


End file.
